


Under

by AnnaLise__K



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLise__K/pseuds/AnnaLise__K
Summary: В то время, как он сдался и просто плыл по течению, ожидая, когда смерть придет за ним, она боролась за них обоих.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 7





	Under

Когда Люси увидела, как блондин сражается с Темпестером, ей захотелось самой убить его. Вот же болван! В его-то состоянии полез в драку. Бой он выиграл, но проиграл нечто более важное – свою жизнь. Все его органы фактически превратились в месиво из-за огромного количества поглощенной скверны. И Хартфилия осознавала это, пожалуй, лучше, чем остальные.

Взвалив на свои плечи парня, который находился в отключке, девушка потащила его в ту сторону, где последний раз видела Полюшку. Сегодня она лишилась лучшей подруги, и не могла потерять еще и Дреяра.

***

Первое, что увидел мужчина, открыв глаза – белый потолок. Затем над ним появилось хмурое лицо целительницы. Она что-то ворчала про его безответственность и глупость. Ну, разумеется, как же иначе. Лаксус прекрасно знал на что он шел, отправляясь на бой с эфирным. Ему есть ради кого вновь и вновь подниматься, та, кого он должен защищать любой ценой. От Полюшки Дреяр узнал, что с поля боя его принесла именно заклинательница. Он досадливо поморщился. Люси недолжна была видеть его таким. В голове стоял густой туман, перед глазами немного двоилось, а дышать почему-то было невероятно тяжело. Что с ним такое? Блондин обеспокоенно посмотрел на розоволосую.

\- Тащила на себе такую тушу бог знает сколько, хотя сама едва на ногах стояла. Похоже, она правда дорожит тобой, болван. Ты бы хоть о ней подумал. Что девочка будет делать, когда ты коньки отбросишь? С такими повреждениями поглотить еще больше скверны… Я ничего не могу сделать. Только замедлить процесс заражения, но ты все равно скоро умрешь. - Слышится бормотание травницы, но драконоборец делает вид, что не слышит. Он умирает? Быть не может. Хотел защитить любимую, а вышло ровно наоборот. Весь парадокс состоял в том, что как раз о Люси он и думал, когда сражался с Темпестером. Да что у него за имя такое дурацкое?

Люси Хартфилия появилась в его жизни неожиданно. Ворвалась ураганом, да так и осталась – он не отпустил. Блондинка была словно маленький лучик солнца. Рядом с ней он был уверен в завтрашнем дне. Девушка дарила такое спокойствие, о каком он мог только мечтать. Больше не хотелось быть самым сильным, стать мастером или насмехаться над согильдийцами, указывая на их никчемность. Хотелось стать лучше, сильнее, чтобы с ним заклинательница была, как за каменной стеной.

Только вот такой жертвы волшебница не оценила. Это он понял по ярости, плескавшейся в ее карих глазах, когда наконец нашел, обойдя полгорода. Когда Дреяр вошел в дом, Хартфилия сидела в гостиной на диване и читала какую-то книгу, слишком уж резко переворачивая страницы.

\- Я дома. – Громко говорит он, скорее просто по привычке, чем для чего-либо еще.

\- Я очень рада, что тебя, наконец, выпустили из лазарета. – Хмыкает та, не отрываясь от произведения.

\- Эй. – Он слегка тянет ее за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на него. – Главное, что ты в порядке и все закончилось. – Слова приводят ее в ярость, и блондинка сбрасывает его руку.

\- Не смей мне говорить, что я в порядке! Ты ничего не знаешь! Пошел, как самый последний дурак, выяснять кто сильнее – ты или демон. И что в итоге? Да, ты сильнее, но сколько ты в итоге проживешь? Даже представить не могу, сколько вреда скверна нанесла твоему организму. Так что не смей мне говорить о том, что все закончилось и все будет замечательно. НЕ БУДЕТ! – Хартфилия вскочила на ноги и кричала на него, размахивая руками. Что ж, возможно, он это заслужил.

\- Заткнись, дура! – Не остается в долгу Лаксус, рявкая на нее. Девушка замолкает, кажется, немного испугавшись. – Я думал только о том, чтобы защитить тебя и ребят. Ради вас поднимался снова и снова, а в благодарность получаю вот это? – Зло скалится он. - Нет уж, увольте. В следующий раз не стану спасать такую слабачку, как ты. – В глазах Люси появляются слезы. Перед глазами встает ее поединок с Шакалом. Водолей… Но драконоборец словно не замечает ее состояния и продолжает бить по самому больному. - Тебе даже на тройной призыв сил не хватает. Как ты вообще выжила, а?

\- Ненавижу тебя! – Тихо и очень зло говорит Хартфилия.

После чего разворачивается и выскакивает из дома. Заклинательнице нужно побыть одной. Она все еще не простила себе потерю Водолея, а Лаксус вскрыл ножом только-только начавшие покрываться корочкой шрамы на ее душе. Блондинка плачет, сидя в гордом одиночестве на высоком обрыве. За спиной лес – впереди, на сколько хватает глаз – голая земля, да камни. Алое солнце медленно опускается за горизонт, а прохладный ветер треплет волосы и высушивает соленые слезы. На плечи опускается что-то теплое. Волшебница поворачивается и видит Грея. Брюнет садится рядом, молча протягивая бутылку чего-то алкогольного. Она едва заметно улыбается. Да, он всегда понимал лучше всех остальных. С Фуллбастером можно было поделиться чем угодно. Он всегда слушал и пытался помочь. Только вот сейчас ему ничуть не лучше. Парень снова потерял отца. Это должно быть чертовски больно – найти спустя столько лет и потерять. В наступивших сумерках Люси замечает, как по его лицу катятся слезы. Тянется к нему, крепко обнимая, давая понять, что она рядом и всегда готова помочь. В нее вцепляются словно в спасательный круг. Блондинка и сама ищет поддержки в нем. И в ее случае еще ничего не кончено. Выжившим всегда сложнее.

***

\- Люси. – Он зовет ее, но блондинка прикидывается глухой, продолжая разговаривать с Каной. После всего, что мужчина наговорил ей в последнюю их встречу, разговаривать с ним не хотелось совершенно. – Хартфилия, черт возьми! – Драконоборец силой бьет по столу перед ее лицом. – Надо поговорить. – Уже тише добавляет Лаксус и идет в сторону выхода, сопровождаемый удивленными взглядами товарищей. Заклинательнице ничего не остается, как пойти следом.

\- Чего тебе?

Недовольно спрашивает она, когда Дреяр останавливается на набережной, достаточно далеко от временного пристанища гильдии, чтобы другие убийцы драконов не могли их услышать. Вместо ответа он целует ее, прижимая к себе. Этот поцелуй отличается от множества предыдущих, но волшебница никак не может понять, чем именно, но когда блондин отстраняется, Хартфилия замечает то, чего не видела с момента выхода мужчины из лазарета.

Ему ничуть не лучше. Тяжелое, с хрипами дыхание – лучшее тому доказательство.

\- Прости меня. – Он никогда раньше не извинялся. Люси застывает на месте, не зная, что сказать или сделать. – Я не знал про Водолея. Мне правда очень жаль. – Она кивает, ожидая продолжения. – Знаешь, Полюшка не смогла вылечить меня полностью. Скверна все еще есть в моем теле.

\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем. – Шепчет она, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь. Девушка тронута до слез тем, как искренне он говорит. Дреяр молчит, понимая, что сделать уже ничего нельзя. Он умрет в ближайшем будущем, вопрос в том, как скоро.

\- Пошли домой. – Громовержец берет ее за руку, и пара неспешно идет в сторону леса, где располагается дом мужчины.

***

Он просыпается среди ночи от того, что дышать стало трудно, а голова просто раскалывалась. Боль была такая, что казалось, будто она сейчас просто лопнет. Стараясь не разбудить спящую рядом Хартфилию, Лаксус поднимается с кровати и, шатаясь, идет в ванную, где собирается принять аспирин, но приступ удушающего кашля не дает этого сделать. Он прижимает руку ко рту, надеясь заглушить его.

Вскоре воздух снова начинает нормально поступать в организм, на своих ладонях Дреяр видит ярко-алую кровь, а во рту появляется противный металлический привкус. С каким-то странным остервенением мужчина начинает смывать ее с рук и лица. Как будто ничего не было. Только туман в голове да стучащая набатом в висках и затылке боль дает понять, что это не так. Найдя наконец аспирин, блондин принимает сразу две таблетки и возвращается обратно в кровать, замечая слегка подрагивающие плечи Люси.

Отвернувшись к стене, заклинательница неслышно плачет. Почему же все это просто не может оказаться очередным кошмаром? Мужчина притягивает хрупкое тело к себе, целует за ушком и засыпает, в отличие от волшебницы, которая так и не сомкнула глаз до самого рассвета, вслушиваясь в дыхание за своей спиной.

***

Грей видит красные глаза Хартфилии, потускневший взгляд, трясущиеся руки, но все не находит возможности поговорить с ней об этом, слишком погруженный в собственное горе и навалившиеся проблемы. Какой же он лучший друг, если не знает, что происходит? Задаваясь этим вопросом, он уверенно стучит в большую дубовую дверь дома Дреяра, где теперь живет его подруга. Она появляется на пороге через несколько секунд. На ней черные лосины и большой свитер, оголяющий тонкое острое плечико. Волосы завязаны в небрежную шишку на затылке.

\- Грей? Заходи. – Пропускает его внутрь. После чего хмурится и спрашивает. – Все в порядке?

\- Да. Я хотел с тобой поговорить. – Фуллбастер мрачнеет, снова замечая опухшие от слез глаза. - Лампочка дома? – Люси качает головой, говоря, что блондин еще не вернулся с задания. Они проходят на кухню, где заклинательница заваривает чай.

\- О чем поговорить хотел? – Слабая улыбка появляется на ее губах.

\- Что происходит? Ты в последнее время сама не своя. – Созидатель пристально смотрит в карие глаза.

\- Он умирает. – Слезы скапливаются в уголках глаз и скатываются по щекам. А она-то думала, что все выплакала. - Никто не может помочь. – Истерика наконец накрывает ее, и девушка падает в объятия друга, заливая слезами футболку и говорит. Говорит быстро и неразборчиво, словно больше не может держать это в себе. С каждым произнесенным словом брюнет осознает всю безвыходность ситуации.

Люси успокаивается лишь через несколько часов. Друзья перебираются с кухни в гостиную, в большое мягкое кресло, где блондинка любит читать. Они накрываются теплым пушистым пледом и говорят обо всем на свете, лишь бы не думать о том кошмаре, который происходил прямо перед их глазами. Засыпают ребята только на рассвете, все в том же кресле и не слышат возвращения хозяина дома. Дреяр тихо проходит в комнату, замечая блондинистую макушку, но, когда слух улавливает мерное дыхание, он лишь вздыхает и уходит в спальню.

***

\- Царя зверей, откройтесь врата! Локи! – В золотом свечении появляется непривычно серьезный дух. – Ты нашел что-нибудь? – С надеждой спрашивает заклинательница.

\- Прости, Люси. Я искал везде, но так ничего и не нашел. Нет способа вылечить зараженного частицами скверны человека. – Качает голой Лев и хмурится. - Можно только попытаться сильно замедлить процесс отравления, но это плохой способ. Он вытягивает все магические силы больного.

\- Я все равно не сдамся! – Огонь полыхает в глазах девушки, но застывший за дверью библиотеки Лаксус этого не видит. Зато слышит такую непривычную сталь в голосе волшебницы. – Не позволю ему так бездарно умереть.

Что-то с грохотом падает на пол – это Хартфилия швырнула в стену очередной бесполезный фолиант. Дреяр тяжело вздыхает и неслышно покидает место наблюдения. Если ей так хочется тратить свое время на бесполезные поиски, то он не станет мешать.

***

Роспуск гильдии стал очередным ударом. Ее больше нет. Всех их, тех, кто раньше был одной большой семьей больше ничего не связывало. Рядом остался только Дреяр, который сжимал ее руку в своей, не позволяя разрыдаться прямо на обломках здания Хвоста Феи. Тогда она в последний раз обернулась и посмотрела на то место, что подарило ей семью, которую блондинка снова потеряла. Не смогла уберечь. И дала себе обещание, что спасет Лаксуса, чего бы ей это не стоило. Даже собственной жизни. Хартфилия сильнее сжимает прохладную ладонь мужчины и сжимает челюсть так, что сводит скулы. У нее нет права быть слабой. Больше нет.

***

\- Лаксус, сзади! – Кричит откуда-то справа Эвер.

Дреяр резко поворачивается, собираясь отразить атаку врага, но в глазах так не вовремя темнеет, а ноги начинают подкашиваться. Блондина ведет в сторону, но в последнюю секунду он удерживает равновесие. Хорошо, хоть слух не подводит. Молния попадает точно в цель, а друзья удивленно на него смотрят. Как только они закончат разносить остатки темной гильдии, вопросов ему не избежать, это уж точно.

\- Что это было, Лакс? – Подозрительно глядя на него спрашивает Фрид, по дороге к заказчику.

\- Ты о чем? – Безразлично тянет мужчина, шагая впереди всех.

\- О том, что ты чуть не потерял там сознание. – Встревает Бикслоу.

\- Это было заклинание этого мага. Не о чем волноваться. Я в норме. – Холодно бросает он, давая понять, что этот разговор закончен. Друзья хмурятся, но верят своему предводителю, думая о том, что если бы действительно что-то было не так, то он бы обязательно им рассказал.

***

С каждым днем надежды у заклинательницы остается все меньше. Во всех этих толстенных фолиантах написано одно и тоже.

\- Они совершенно бесполезны! – Кричит Хартфилия, злясь на себя за то, что никак не может найти решение. Перед глазами у нее легкий туман от усталости. Она не спала уже несколько дней. Девушка вообще побледнела и похудела, забывая обо всем на свете и просиживая часами в пыльном помещении в поисках решения.

\- Люси. – Зовет ее Лаксус, обнимая со спины. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты можешь дочитать это завтра. - Блондинка со вздохом откидывается на плечо мужчины. Как же хорошо в его надежных сильных объятиях.

\- Ты прав. Пойдем. – Она поднимается и тянет его за руку в сторону спальни. На губах Дреяра появляется такая любимая ухмылка. Волшебница хитро прищуривается и целует его.

***

\- Лакс, давай съездим туда? Говорят, что этот целитель изучал врачевание в Арболесе. Их медицина намного более продвинута… – Хартфилия с надеждой заглядывает в глаза мужчины.

\- Нет. Не нужно. Все в порядке. - Отмахивается он от нее, как от назойливой мухи, продолжая вчитываться в бумаги, которые ему принес Фрид – отчеты с последних заданий.

\- Но… - Начинает заклинательница.

\- Я сказал НЕТ! – Рявкает он. Девушка вздрагивает и делает несколько шагов назад, комкая в руках край теплой кофты, сдерживая слезы из последних сил.

\- Как пожелаешь. – Отвечает Люси, тенью выскальзывая из комнаты.

Блондинка останавливается посреди длинного коридора. Куда ей идти? Гильдию распустили полгода назад, все разъехались. Даже Грей, и тот пропал. Ушел в неизвестном направлении вместе с Джувией. У нее остался только этот невыносимый упрямец да Громовержцы. Они вступили в Синего Пегаса. Даже звали ее с собой, но заклинательница решительно отказалась. Если не Хвост Феи, то никакая другая гильдия.

Она все рассказала Эвергрин, Фриду и Бикслоу через месяц, после пропажи Фуллбастера, когда стало уж совсем тяжко. Отчаянно хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь о том, что происходит. Хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь сказал ей, что это всего лишь ночной кошмар и самый родной для нее человек не умирает от неизлечимой болезни, даже не желая попробовать найти лазейки в этом тупике. Лаксус совершенно ничего не хотел слушать о лечении. Может, хоть друзья смогут убедить его?

_\- Люси, что случилось? Ты мрачнее тучи. – Фрид первый заметил девушку, приближавшуюся к ним. Она осунулась и побледнела. Золотые волосы потускнели и теперь больше походили на пепельные локоны семейства Штраус._

_\- Что-то случилось с Лаксусом? – Спрашивает Эвер. Это была единственная причина, по которой Хартфилия могла последовать за ними в соседний город, где Громовержцы выполняли задание без своего предводителя, предпочитавшего личные тренировки миссиям команды._

_\- Я все вам расскажу, только давайте где-нибудь сядем. – Отвечает она, вызывая заинтересованные взгляды личной гвардии внука Макарова. Только Бикслоу хмурится сильнее всех, очевидно, что-то прочитав в ее душе. Она качает головой. Мол, сама все скажу._

_Четверо ребят устраиваются в каком-то кафе на главной площади города. Люси просит стакан воды, чем сильно удивляет бывших согильдийцев. Блондинка молчит до тех пор, пока не приносят ее заказ. А после говорит:_

_\- Ему ничуть не лучше. Не верьте ни единому его слову._

_\- О чем ты? – Эвер хмурит брови._

_\- Тартарос? – Маг письмен сразу смекает, о чем идет речь._

_\- Верно. Скверна превратила его внутренности в кровавое месиво. – Голос предательски срывается. – Он умирает. – За столом повисает тяжелое молчание._

_\- Мы найдем способ помочь ему. – Эва берет ее за руку._

_\- Он сам себе не хочет помогать. Я столько раз предлагала этому упрямцу попробовать различные способы, но он только отмахивается от меня. Может, хоть вас послушает._

_\- Я вправлю ему мозги на место. – Кивает Джастин._

_\- Все образуется. Вылечим мы твоего жениха. – Бикслоу пытается не терять присутствия духа, хотя ошарашен также, как и все._

_\- Спасибо вам, ребята. – Призрак ее прошлой улыбки мелькает губах волшебницы._

_\- А теперь тебе нужно поесть. Когда ты вообще последний раз нормально ела? – Озабоченно спрашивает фея, очевидно, тоже заметив, что блондинка не в лучшей форме. Люси только плечами пожимает. Это перестало иметь для нее значение._

После этого Дреяр закатил ей такой скандал, что она просто собрала вещи и ушла. Сказала, что не хочет видеть, как он убивает себя. Только вот вернулась обратно через пару дней, поняв, что без него еще хуже.

То, что она увидела, перешагнув порог, заклинательница до сих пор вспоминает с содроганием. Дом встретил ее темнотой и холодом. Заклинательница медленно шла вперед, опасаясь на что-нибудь наткнуться и упасть. Люси истошно закричала, когда заметила неподвижное тело Лаксуса на полу в гостиной в луже крови. Она плохо видела из-за слез, которые лились по щекам, руки дрожали, тело не слушалось, находясь в состоянии шока. Сознание словно погрузилось в густой туман.

Блондинка падает на колени рядом с ним, кладет ухо на грудь, улавливая еле заметное, с присвистом дыхание. Это была точка кипения. Хартфилия бьет его кулаками по груди и кричит, что он идиот, болван, остолоп и она очень любит его и просит не оставлять одну. Выплескивает все накопившееся отчаяние, ведь она умирает вместе с ним. А после все же звонит Громовержцам по лакриме. Ребята появляются через двадцать минут, взъерошенные и потрепанные. Все же глубокая ночь. Но соображают они лучше, чем девушка. Бикслоу с трудом отдирает ее от их предводителя и предает в руки шатенки, которая уводит ее в кухню. Хартфилия только мельком замечает, что маг письмен чертит какие-то руны вокруг драконоборца.

Дреяр приходит в себя через сутки и на коленях просит у девушки прощения, обещая, что сделает все для того, чтобы избавиться от этой дряни в своем теле. Люси делает вид, что верит, ведь она слышала, как он разговаривал с Шерией из Чешуи Змеи Девы, которая приехала вместе с Венди по просьбе Громовержцев. Они оба знают, что Лаксус не доживет и до конца этого года. Это убивает морально не хуже трелятых антиэфирных частиц. Только вот он смирился с этим, пуская все на самотек. А заклинательница звездных духов руки опускать не намерена несмотря на то, что сил бороться у нее почти не осталось. Блондинка вот-вот сдастся и утонет в пучине отчаянья. Она молится всем известным богам Ишгара, чтобы дали ей еще немного сил и времени.

***

_Почему вокруг так темно? Где она вообще? Люси оглядывается, в надежде рассмотреть хоть что-то, но там словно ничего нет. Воздух сухой и затхлый. А еще здесь чертовски холодно. Девушка обнимает себя руками в надежде согреться, да только это не помогает. Блондинка медленно бредет вперед, но вид перед глазами остается прежний._

_\- Мира! – Зовет заклинательница. – Грей! Эльза! – Громче и отчаяннее. Никто не отзывается. – Лаксус! – От собственного крика в ушах начинает звенеть, и девушка жмурится от неприятного ощущения. Кажется, она здесь одна._

_Осознав это, Хартфилия в ужасе замирает на месте. Страх сковал тело, не давая даже пальцем пошевелить. Внезапно поднимается ледяной ветер. Словно волшебница оказывается на обрыве. Из темноты выходят друзья._

_«Что-то с ними не так» - мелькает в голове мысль._

_\- Слабачка! – Зло говорит Скарлет. Это совершенно непохоже на нее._

_\- Никчемная заклинательница духов. Даже подругу защитить не смогла! – Холодно смеется в лицо Миражанна в своем обличие демона._

_\- Ты и его не спасешь. – Усмешка на губах Грея точно не его, когда парень указывает рукой на Дреяра._

_\- Ты никому не нужна. Мы не желаем тебя знать. Ненавижу слабаков – таких, как ты. – Выплевывает драконоборец. Они обступили ее плотным кольцом и смеются над ней, над ее слабостью._

_Люси падает на колени, закрывая уши руками, лишь бы не слышать их. Слова режут острее ножа. По лицу катятся соленые слезы. Наружу рвется крик. И блондинка кричит. Громко, отчаянно, лишь бы друзья прекратили, ушли. Только бы не слышать._

\- Люси! – Дреяр трясет ее за плечо, но девушка не реагирует, продолжая плакать и метаться по кровати. – Проснись же. – Мужчина встряхивает ее, но и это не помогает. Вдруг Хартфилия кричит так, что кровь в жилах драконоборца стынет. Он переводит взгляд на ее лицо, но глаза все еще закрыты.

\- Хартфилия, мать твою! Открой глаза! – Рявкает Лаксус, не на шутку перепугавшись. Раньше он легко мог разбудить заклинательницу. К его величайшему облегчению она резко распахивает карие глаза, в которых стоят слезы. Вцепляется в него мертвой хваткой, прижимаясь всем телом. – Это был всего лишь сон. – Успокаивающе гладит по волосам, не спрашивая, что ей снилось. Захочет – сама расскажет.

Заклинательница переводит мутный взгляд на часы. Три часа утра. Вздохнув, утыкается носом в голую грудь Дреяра.

\- Прости. Снова я тебя разбудила.

\- Не говори глупостей, ты же знаешь, что я сделаю все для тебя. – Сильнее прижимает к себе. В последние несколько недель эти кошмары стали постоянными спутниками его девушки. Он не знает, как помочь ей. Собственное бессилие перед бесплотным врагом, отбирающим у него его солнце, так раздражает.

***

Времени у них ничтожно мало, и оба это понимают. Приступы все учащаются. Дреяр закрывается в ванне все чаще, кашляя кровью, едва не выплевывая внутренности. Молится, чтобы любимая не знала на сколько все плохо. Она и так уже на грани истощения. Мужчина видит это, но сделать ничего не может. Только включает воду, надеясь заглушить свой кашель.

Люси не спала нормально уже больше месяца. Она уже боится засыпать. Делает все, лишь бы не ложиться в кровать вечером. Кошмары, в которых она находит бездыханное тело Лаксуса в гостиной, или где она остается одна в кромешной темноте стали ее постоянными спутниками. Ненадолго заснуть получается только лежа на плече мужчины, слыша его хриплое, с присвистом дыхание.

Когда же глубокой ночью она просыпается от того, что больше не слышит его сердцебиения, наступает предел ее возможностей. Волшебница отдает всю свою магию на то, чтобы запустить его сердце вновь и не дать ему остановиться до самого прихода Эвер, Фрида, Биксоу и Шерии, которую те притащили с собой. Когда Хартфилия замечает их, сознание покидает девушку, и блондинка падает рядом с Дреяром.

Магическое и физическое истощение и хроническая депрессия на фоне постоянного стресса. Так звучит ее диагноз. Она больше не сможет колдовать. Истратила слишком много сил на то, чтобы не позволить Дреяру умереть. Теперь Хартфилия лишилась всех своих друзей. У нее больше никого не осталось. Одна в беспросветной мгле, как в кошмаре. Полюшка долго ругает непутевую заклинательницу за то, что довела себя до такого состояния.

\- Ты такими темпами в гроб себя загонишь. – Ворчит целительница, а Люси впервые думает, что это будет не таким уж и плохим исходом, но в ответ только качает головой и уходит. Дома становится только хуже, под виноватым взглядом мужчины, который так сильно прижимал ее к себе и так отчаянно целовал бледные губы, как будто это она здесь была умирающей.

Когда Фуллбастер снова оказался рядом, дышать стало как будто бы легче. Если бы он вернулся на несколько месяцев раньше… Возможно все было бы по-другому. Только вот Хартфилия сдалась. Она больше всего походит на бледную тень себя прошлой. И этот вид красноречивее всех слов говорит друзьям о том, насколько все плохо. Ранее не умолкавшая ни на секунду девушка теперь едва ли говорит десять слов за день. Книги, которые хотела прочесть, лежат пыльной стопкой в углу комнаты. От романа, что она так долго писала остался лишь пепел, развеянный по ветру. Только ключи звездных духов, теперь бесполезные, блондинка держит при себе. Прижимает к груди, разговаривает с ними, сидя в полюбившемся кресле. Знает, что друзья слышат ее, просто больше не могут прийти. Люси чувствует поддержку Грея в том, как он заставляет ее завтракать/обедать/ужинать, ходит с ней на долгие прогулки, караулит тревожный сон, каждый раз держа за руку, когда ей снится кошмар. Эльза забегает к ней каждый день, без умолку рассказывая о своих приключениях за прошедший год. Добрая малышка Венди приносит ей множество настоек и просит скорее выздоравливать, ведь без нее гильдия уже не та. Только вот она не вернется. Магическая сила не восстановится. Так сказала Полюшка.

***

\- И давно стало настолько хуже?

\- Не твое дело. – Грубо кидает Лаксус, отворачиваясь от надоедливого Фуллбастера.

\- Это не так. – Мягко замечает он. - Я твой согильдиец. Год прошел с тех пор, как ты вдохнул эти частицы скверны, верно?

\- Никому ни слова. – Дреяр игнорирует вопрос парня. - Не о чем беспокоиться. Пока не окончится бой, я буду стоять насмерть. – В этих словах заложено куда больше смысла, чем кажется. И созидатель все понимает, холодея от ужаса. Он разговаривает с живым мертвецом.

\- Не надо на меня так смотреть. – Произносит Грей, вдруг резко меняется в лице и спрашивает. – Она знает? – Убийца драконов только молчит, чем злит брюнета еще больше. – ОНА ЗНАЕТ?! – Кричит он и хватает Дреяра за грудки, поднимая в воздух.

\- Конечно знает. – Хмыкает блондин.

\- И согласна с этим? – Созидатель в изумлении отходит на несколько шагов назад, выпуская рубашку собеседника из рук.

\- Я уже не знаю, о чем она думает. За последние три дня не сказала мне ни слова, как бы я не пытался разговорить ее. Словно наказывает меня за то, что я не слушал ее, когда она боролась. Вот же ирония. Она сражалась одна за нас обоих, когда я просто смирился со всем, а теперь, когда я так хочу бороться, мне не на кого опереться. Это я виноват в ее состоянии. Если бы я не был так озабочен своими проблемами, то заметил бы раньше. – Ни черта бы он не заметил. Как давно они с Люси нормально разговаривали? Даже и не вспомнить. – Глупая блондинка, ведет себя так, словно это ей ложиться в могилу. – Лаксус все еще тяжело дышит после приступа, но это не останавливает Фуллбастера, который бьет его точно в челюсть.

\- Не смей так говорить. Люси очень любит тебя и сделает все, чтобы спасти. Если потребуется, даже отдаст свою жизнь. Чертов эгоист! Ты хотя бы думал о том, какую боль причиняет ей твое безразличие к собственной смерти? – Он был серьезен, как никогда.

\- Не лезь, ледышка. Это только наше с ней дело! – Блондин с силой отталкивает от себя парня.

\- Ровно до тех пор, пока она не приходит ко мне в слезах, потому что ты, последний болван, не хочешь даже попытаться спасти свою жалкую шкуру! Ты закрываешься от нее, делая вид, что все в порядке, но это только хуже делает, как ты не понимаешь? Хочешь утащить Люси следом за собой? Она уже потеряла магию, хочешь сломить ее окончательно? – Выплевывает Грей, разворачивается и уходит, не замечая вытянувшегося в удивлении лица громовержца.

Люси, его девочка, больше не может колдовать? Как такое могло произойти? Почему не сказала ему?

Голова резко разболелась. Вернулись воспоминания той ночи. Хриплый шепот волшебницы, что отдавала свои силы, поддерживая его жизнь. Он очнулся утром и ничего не помнил, друзья же только отмалчивались на вопрос о том, что произошло, но сказали, что блондинка у целительницы и пробудет там несколько дней. Самые ужасные дни в его жизни, так он думал до тех пор, пока девушка не вернулась. Вернее, вернулась-то Люси, но совершенно другая. Сломленная. Лаксус отчетливо видел это, но не знал причины. Неужели он так яростно пытался забыть о своей проблеме, что упустил настолько очевидные вещи, как то, что сам же и погубил ту, которую любил больше всего на свете?

***

\- Все органы в твоем теле… Круто! Как ты вообще еще жив? Ты и правда человек? – Алхимик смотрит на него со смесью удивления и ненависти.

\- Вопрос не в том, как я жив, а в том, как я живу. – Простую истину Дреяр осознал совсем недавно. Да вот поздновато спохватился.

\- Молния против меня бесполезна. Подумай лучше о том, как ты умрешь! - Последний год драконоборец только и думает, что о своей смерти. Как ему это надоело. Он лишь скалится в ответ. - Анализ завершен. – Этот странный тип из Дюжины говорит сам с собой. Почему-то становится смешно. Похоже, он сходит с ума вслед за Хартфилией. - Его внутренности заражены скверной, но он один из сильнейших магов Хвоста Феи. Есть возможность потерять преимущество, оставаясь шутом. Переключаю характер на жестокого, экзоскелет в режим атаки. Цель – один только Лаксус. Отметка есть. Реактор волшебного синтеза в действии. Приблизительное время устранения цели девяносто секунд. Исправление погрешности. – Ему осталось жить только полторы минуты?

«Ну уж нет!» - Мысленно взревел мужчина. – «Я еще не поговорил с Люси. Столько всего нужно ей сказать! А что, если этот странный способен на…»

Поток мыслей прерывается знакомым ощущением, подступающим к горлу. Ну почему именно сейчас? – Дреяр сплевывает кровь на мостовую, утирает рот. С огромным усилием поднимается на ноги. Ему нужно проверить. Он должен дочертить волшебный круг. Каждый шаг дается с неимоверным трудом. Словно он тащит на себе целый дворец Меркурий.

\- Вот гад! – Удар приходится Алхимику прямо под дых. Тот отлетает на несколько метров, но на ногах удерживается. - Что, уже на пределе? – Убийца драконов вновь падает и харкает кровью. А противник продолжает говорить самому себе. - Заражение достигло критического уровня. Ты обездвижен. Даже дышать должно быть трудно. – Резко поднимает голову и произносит, с торжеством смотря в глаза мужчины. - Шах и мат. Теперь я тебя прикончу. Я избавлю тебя от боли и страданий. Эфирион!

Тут этот псих наконец замечает письмена, которые я только завершил. Очень вовремя. Сил совсем не осталось.

«Пусть это сработает.» - Мелькает мысль.

Джастин не был уверен в этом даже на шестьдесят процентов, но все равно рассказал о своей находке. Маг письмен общался с целителем Арболеса. Тот слишком уж увлекается темной магией, но смог предложить способ исправить положение.

«Если и правда поможет, буду благодарен им обоим до конца жизни.»

\- Что это? Волшебный круг?

\- Меня Фрид научил. Каждый внутри этого круга будет… - Скучающе говорит Лаксус.

\- Ты прости, но уже забыл, что это на меня не действует? – Ухмыляется тот. - Подавитель частиц скверны! – Сначала Дреяра резко бросило в жар, а затем в холод. Его трясло, но дышать становилось легче. В голове прояснялось, перед глазами больше не плыло. Похоже, и правда помогло.

\- Фрид, спасибо, удружил. – Скалится блондин, поднимаясь на ноги, чувствуя, как сила возвращается к нему. - Почти нет волшебников, способных разбить эти письмена, а те, кто есть, могут полностью нейтрализовать скверну. А для меня это значит исцеление. – Только сейчас Алхимик понял свою ошибку, но было слишком поздно. Удар попадает точно в цель, и брюнет отлетает на несколько метров назад, больше не двигаясь.

***

Люси сидела в кресле, подобрав под себя ноги. Глаза смотрели невидящим взором в стену напротив. Уже давно стемнело, а она так и не пошевелилась, чтобы растопить камин или хотя бы зажечь свет. Не за чем. Не для кого. Лаксус сегодня не вернется. Хартфилия чувствовала это, осколками своего сердца. Нет, она больше не плакала. В душе было до странного пусто. Словно Дреяра просто вырвали оттуда, ничем не заменив. Оставили зияющую пустоту. Дверь хлопнула и раздались тихие шаги. Блондинка даже головы не поднимает.

«Наверное, Грей пришел сказать, что он не вернется».

Глаза в неверии расширяются, когда она видит, как перед ней на колени опускается Лаксус. И выглядит он иначе. Да, потрепанный, но больше нет неестественной бледности, не слышно хрипов в легких, нет скованности в движениях. Что же там произошло?

\- Прости меня. Прости. – Шепчет он, иступленно целуя ее и прижимая к себе. – Я дурак. Обещаю, я сделаю все, чтобы вернуть твоих друзей. – Блондин улыбается уголками губ и сжимает своей огромной ладонью маленькую ручку Люси, в которой так привычно зажаты ключи духов.

\- Как? Почему ты здесь? – Тихо спрашивает Хартфилия, не веря в происходящее.

\- Мой враг исцелил меня. Фрид спас мне жизнь в очередной раз. – Заклинательница тянется к мужчине, обхватывая того за шею, утыкается носом в грудь.

\- Не оставляй меня больше, прошу. Я так люблю тебя. Не смогу снова потерять. – В повисшем молчании слова звучат особенно громко.

\- Я больше никуда не уйду. – Дреяр крепче прижимает исхудавшую девушку к себе. – И сделаю все, чтобы ты была счастлива.

Волшебница отстраняется с устремляет взгляд своих огромных карих глаз в его голубые.

\- И начну прямо сейчас. – Продолжает драконоборец, все также стоя на коленях. Лицо его приобретает некоторую торжественность, во взгляде пляшут задорные огоньки. – Я знаю, что далеко не идеален. И даже возможно не предел твоих мечтаний, но я люблю тебя, Люси Хартфилия, и больше не хочу отходить от тебя ни на шаг. Ты выйдешь за меня?


End file.
